mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Melbourne Australia Temple
The Melbourne Australia Temple is the 90th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, the 3rd temple built in Australia after the Sydney Australia Temple (1984) and the first temple for the Australian state of Victoria. The Melbourne Australia Temple sits on a gently rising slope above the M3 freeway in the eastern suburbs of Melbourne, about 15 miles from the city center. The granite temple was constructed on the site of the stake center for the Melbourne Australia Maroondah Stake in the residential neighborhood of Wantirna South. The grounds are filled with trees and feature a beautiful semi-circular gathering plaza on the south side of the temple. Temple History The groundbreaking ceremony for the Melbourne Australia Temple was held on the same day as the groundbreaking ceremonies for the Fresno California Temple, Fukuoka Japan Temple, and Tuxtla Gutierrez Mexico Temple. The Melbourne Australia Temple was announced by a letter from the First Presidency to local priesthood leaders dated October 30, 1998. A letter was sent the same day to priesthood leaders in Mexico announcing the Villahermosa Mexico Temple. Before the Melbourne Australia Temple was built, Melbourne-area members took 12-hour bus trips to and from the Sydney Australia Temple to participate in temple ceremonies. Elder P. Bruce Mitchell, second counselor in the Australia/New Zealand Area presidency, presided at the groundbreaking ceremony for the Melbourne Australia Temple. In his remarks, he quoted Elder John A. Widstoe of the Quorum of the Twelve: "'When we go through the temple for other people we taste the sweet joy of saviorhood and our stature becomes more like the Savior Jesus Christ who died to save us all.'" He asked that members pray daily during the construction of the temple that there would be no mishaps or undue delays.1 During the week-long open house for the Melbourne Australia Temple, more than 28,000 guests toured the building including approximately 250 business, community, civic, and interfaith leaders; and 150 neighbors and subcontractors. The governor of Victoria, His Excellency the Honourable Sir James Gobbo AC, was among the notable guests who visited the temple and was deeply impressed by its beauty and spirit. The Melbourne Australia Temple was dedicated by President Gordon B. Hinckley on an 11-day trip to Asia and the Pacific where he dedicated four temples. He dedicated the Fukuoka Japan Temple on Sunday, June 11, the Adelaide Australia Temple on Thursday, June 15, the Melbourne Australia Temple on Friday, June 16, and the Suva Fiji Temple on Sunday, June 18, 2000. Temple District The Melbourne Australia Temple serves members from 11 stakes headquartered in Victoria and Tasmania: Victoria # Melbourne Australia Braeside Stake # Melbourne Australia Craigieburn Stake # Melbourne Australia Deer Park Stake # Melbourne Australia Gippsland Stake # Melbourne Australia Heidelberg Stake # Melbourne Australia Maroondah Stake # Melbourne Australia Narre Warren Stake # Melbourne Australia Wyndham Stake # Riverena Australia Stake Tasmania # Devonport Australia Stake # Hobart Australia Stake Presidents # Christopher L. Donald 2019– # Lindsay J. Sanders 2016–2019 # David J. Hoare 2013–2016 # Malcolm R. Mullis 2010–2013 # J. Murray Lobley 2007–2010 # Graeme E. Cray 2004–2007 # Keith B. O'Grady 2000–2004 See Also * LDS Church in Victoria * Australia List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Melbourne Australia Temple The Melbourne Australia Temple is the 90th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. The granite temple was constructed on the site of the stake center for the Melbourne Australia Maroondah Stake in the residential neighborhood of Wantirna South. The grounds are filled with trees and feature a beautiful semi-circular gathering plaza on the south side of the temple. Category:1998 Category:2000 Category:Wantirna South Category:Victoria Category:Melbourne Category:Australia Category:Temples of the Church Category:Gordon B Hinckley